Storm's Brewing
by Dreamer14
Summary: (OW) Vin goes to check on Casey. Nothings ever simple.
1. looking out for a friend

Title: Storms Brewing  
  
Author: Dreamer ndreamer@excite.com  
  
Archive: Where ever just let me know where it goes so I can give you updates.  
  
Spoilers: One major one from episode with the two female bounty hunters. Can't remember title.  
  
Rating: Starting out as PG-13 but could go higher.  
  
Summary: (OW) Vin goes to check on Casey. Nothings ever simple.  
  
Author note:  
  
Reviews make the world go round.  
  
This idea was floating around in my head for a while. Finally getting it out. Plus the lack of M7 fan fics is depressing. Come on get writing!!!  
  
  
  
Vin was on his way to check on Casey. She has been avoiding town since JD took up with Annabelle Jenkins. They had broken up already but no one had thought it was permanent.  
  
JD sure didn't know a good thing if it hit him. Why would anyone in their right mind pick her over Casey? How he could tolerate being in the same room with Miss Jenkins was a complete mystery.  
  
Vin could see the house up a head. There was a hint of something cooking which made him hope he'd be invited to dinner. For a Tomboy she sure could cook.  
  
He saw two figures fighting in the distance. An older Chinese man and Casey? Vin was about to charge to her rescue when the man stopped to correct her form before stepping back into the fight.  
  
"Casey, you alright?" Vin watched in astonishment as she flipped the man over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Vin. Mr. Chow, this is Vin Tanner." Casey said as she introduced them.  
  
"I should be getting back. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Casey. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Tanner." Mr. Chow said before departing.  
  
"Who was that and what the hell were you doing?" Vin asked as he followed her into the house.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Chow has been teaching me to fight. He called it.Kung fu. Something like that anyway."  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't be hurt with you living by yourself. Any word when your aunts coming back."  
  
"No, she wrote and told me that she might be longer then she thought. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Casey lifted the pot of stew.  
  
"I'd love too. Mmm what is that. Smell good." Vin looked into the pot to see slices of chicken, vegetables and noodles."  
  
"Mrs. Chow taught me to make it. It's delicious. I put more chicken in it then she did. Hope it will be as good." Casey said.  
  
"I'm sure it will be. Need any help?" Vin asked.  
  
"You can set the table while I go change. I'm covered in dirt." Casey said brushing of her pants.  
  
Vin watched her go to her room. 'She sure is becoming quite a woman.' He thought as he noticed the curves of her hips. 'Reckon that's the reason woman shouldn't be wearing pants. Drive a man crazy.'  
  
He checked to make sure she wasn't insight before adjusting himself. He tried to remind himself that that was Casey but couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't of pushed her away in the livery.  
  
Casey came back wearing a simple blue skirt and white blouse. Her hair was brushed back and held with a clip.  
  
"I'll go wash up." Vin said and quickly left before she could see the bulge in his pants.  
  
Vin took his jacket and shirt of and soaked himself with the cold water hoping that it would calm him down. 


	2. Bring on the rain

He was just about to go back inside when he noticed the dark clouds in the sky. He could smell a storm brewing. 'going to be a nasty one.'  
  
"Casey, storms brewing." He said when he re entered the cabin.  
  
Casey followed him to the barn and got the animals inside and protected from the storm. It began to pour as they fastened the storm windows. They were completely drenched by the time they were done.  
  
"Maybe, I should head back to town." Vin said trying to ignore how her blouse clings to her skin.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's lightning out." To emphasize her point a loud clash of thunder roared.  
  
He had to agree. It would be foolish to ride in this weather. He handed Casey his saddle bags before seeing to horse. Still the energy in the air made him feel that it would be better if he was alone. Casey was looking way to good to be near. He didn't trust himself.  
  
Casey went back inside and looked down at herself. "That's why he was looking at me strangely."  
  
Her shirt had become see though and hugged her breasts like a glove. Dropping his saddle bags on floor she went to her room to change again.  
  
"I'm going to run out of clean dry clothes soon." As she grabbed a clean pair of pants and a shirt. She had wanted to look pretty but she felt more comfortable in her normal outfit.  
  
Vin took a few extra minutes standing out in the cold rain hoping it would cool him off. He took a deep breath before heading in.  
  
Casey was standing stirring dinner. Vin felt like he was sucker punched the stomach. 'Damn, she is so pretty.'  
  
"You should get out of those wet things. You can change in my room." Casey said innocently but made Vin suck in his breath.  
  
"Yeah." Vin grabbed his bags and closed the door behind him.  
  
Casey watched as he disappeared in her room. She enjoyed the view.'  
  
That man has a great looking butt.' She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm in trouble." He told himself staring at her bed. Images of him sharing it with her flashed though his mind. Dragging his eyes away he noticed that Casey had just through her wet clothes on the floor.  
  
He changed quickly before he was tempted to touch the clothes that had been on her body.  
  
"Hurry up! Dinner is served." Casey called.  
  
Vin gave her a long look. His mouth got suddenly dry. 'This is going to be a long night.' 


	3. To close for comfort

Author's note: Still not mine. Review if you want more. My CSI stories are starting to distract me.  
  
"That was mighty good." Vin helped Casey clean up after supper.  
  
"Thank you," Casey said.  
  
Casey was finishing up cleaning the dishes and Vin was at a loss at what to do. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. Trying to be a gentleman was getting painful.  
  
"Maybe, I should sleep in the barn." Vin didn't think it was a good idea for him to stay in the house.  
  
"Heaven's no," Casey refused. "I won't have you catching cold."  
  
"I'll be fine." Vin tried to reason with her.  
  
"No. I won't have it. You can sleep in my aunts room or the sofa. Those are your two choices." Casey said firmly.  
  
"I'll take the sofa then." Vin said reluctantly knowing he wasn't going to win.  
  
"Great. Want to play some cards before we go to bed," Casey asked.  
  
"Sure." Vin watched as she bent over to open a drawer on the cupboard giving him and excellent view of her behind.  
  
'Maybe, I should tell her I'm tired.' Vin told himself as he felt his control slipping.  
  
"What's your pleasure?" Casey asked innocently.  
  
"You...Your choice." Vin quickly recovered from his slip.  
  
"Poker?" She asked with a smile. 'Was he coming on to me? Damn, I hope so.'  
  
They played a few hands before Vin lost most of the money in his pocket. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Casey had taken a couple of candy sticks from her secret stash and gave him one.  
  
Vin finished his quickly leaving him to watch as she slowly sucked on the sweet. Her tongue would dart out every so often making him wish she'd do that to him.  
  
'Breathe Vin, breathe.' Vin wanted to quit playing and plead tiredness but there was no way he could get up from the table. How could a child's candy affect him so.  
  
"Well, its getting late." Vin said when his body finally calmed down.  
  
"Ok. I'll make up the bed for you." Vin wondered in her lips would still taste sweet from the candy.  
  
"Good night, Vin," Casey said after setting up the sofa.  
  
"Good night, Casey," Vin said before she disappeared in her room.  
  
Vin stared at her closed door for a few minutes imagining her getting ready for bed. 'Snap out of it.'  
  
Finally he removed his shirt and boots and crawled into the make shift bed. Although he was comfortable his body ached for release. He was tempted to take care of things himself but not with her so close. 'Damn, I should have slept in the barn.'  
  
**********  
  
Vin had finally drifted off to sleep when he heard Casey scream. He grabbed his gun and acted on instinct.  
  
"Casey," Vin called though the door. Receiving no answer he ran in.  
  
Casey was tangled in her blankets whimpering in her sleep. He could only make out a few words. He placed his gun on the night table and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"Casey, It's alright. It's only a dream." Vin tried to wake her.  
  
"Vin?" Casey awoke to find Vin sitting on the bed. Still feeling the effects of her dream she threw herself into his arms.  
  
Vin could feel her tears against his bare chest. He held her tenderly in his lap and gently rocked her.  
  
"It's ok." Vin tried to soothe her.  
  
"I hate storms. My parents died in one." She told him.  
  
Vin held her closer trying not to notice how thin her nightgown was. Or how soft her skin was. Or how good she smelled. It wasn't working.  
  
Casey felt the terror leave her and was overcome with how good it felt to be in Vin's arms. He felt so strong and sensual. She knew she couldn't let him leave.  
  
Casey could feel something pressing against her hip and when she shifted her weight she heard him groan.  
  
"Did I hurt you," Casey asked concerned.  
  
"No. I should go." Vin's voice was low and husky.  
  
"Please, don't go." Casey held on to Vin tightly.  
  
"I have to." Vin tried to untangle Casey's arms from around him but she brought her mouth to his. She lightly pressed her lips against his. He tried to remain in control but when traced his lower lip with her tongue he was lost.  
  
"Casey, If I stay, I'm going to do more then just kiss you." Vin's eyes were dark with passion.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Casey straddled his lap, her nightgown riding high on her thighs. Vin let out a feral growl as he fell back on the bed taking her with him.  
  
Vin kissed Casey passionately. His body demanded release but if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He gently lifted the nightgown over her head and was struck by her beauty. The men's clothes she wore didn't do her justice.  
  
"God, your beautiful." Vin told her before he rolled her on to her back and started to kiss her with a passion he had never felt before.  
  
"So are you. Handsome, I mean." Casey said breathlessly as Vin's kisses kept moving down her body.  
  
"You know, I think I can make you like thunderstorms?" Vin said mischievously.  
  
"Huh? How? Oh my God!" Casey screamed as Vin sent her to cloud nine and beyond.  
  
"Oh, I think you may be right," Casey whispered. 


End file.
